


Don’t Blame Me

by orphan_account



Series: I Did Something Bad [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe- No Hunting, Angst and Fluff, Beta Sam Winchester, Bi Dean Winchester, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding Kink, Cravings, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean-Centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel Novak, Implied Mpreg, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Possesive Castiel, Praise Kink, Scenting, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, dom Cas, preheat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is nearing his heat, and he needs an Alpha to take care of him. Cas is new in town and desperate. It was supposed to be a means to an end. But things don’t always go as planned.“My Omega,” he responds, gripping Dean’s hips.[1st chapter in a different tense; will beedited]





	1. Chapter 1

  _ _Dean Winchester__ jogged along the sidewalk, one earbud thumping on his chest with each step, the other tucked firmly into his ear. AC/DC played loudly from the speakers, and passerby glared at him for it. 

Dean didn’t care. In fact, he barely noticed. He wasn’t even listening to the song, his mind far away from the actions he was partaking in. 

Dean was three days away from his heat, and he needed to find an Alpha.

Sam had offered to help, but Dean has deemed that “too weird” and was content to search for his own temporary partner. It was highly unlikely he would be able to find someone to care for him the whole week, but he could care for himself the first few days. He really only needed someone to cover the peak. 

Dean was an Omega male. He’d presented at the age of 13, much to the disappointment of his father, who was an Alpha. Omega males are a rare combination; most males present as Betas or Alphas. Omegas have the unique ability to become pregnant regardless of primary gender, which leads to suppression and feminization in society.

John hadn’t been happy when Dean presented. Dean’s first heat had been incredibly difficult, as John didn’t provide anything to help with the pain. He didn’t even purchase pheromones to calm the young panicking Omega. By the time his second heat rolled around, however, John had become more lenient; he purchased Dean suppressants for next time and allowed him to build a nest in the back of the impala. 

Because of John’s treatment, Dean could handle his heat in more situations than the typical Omega. He was pretty sure most Omegas weren’t ever forced to move across the states during their heat, in pain and often alone in the back of an old car. 

But that was behind him now. John was dead. 

And Dean needed an Alpha.

Dean winced as his foot came down in he pavement harder than he’d meant it to. The movement jostled him somewhat back into reality, and he realized he’d passed the point to turn around and jog back home. Sighing, he turned.

As he began his jog back, a large, burly Alpha winked at him. Dean felt shaken down to his core. He amended his earlier statement- he needed a _good_ Alpha.

The treatment of Omegas was just starting to be viewed as medieval- for centuries, Omegas were chained and dragged around against their will, completely at the whims of their Alphas. They were property, not people- kept pregnant and treated like nothing but warm holes. Bills taking legal action against this were set into place, but Dean still spotted the occasional leashed Omega, and many Alphas still sported the mindset that Omegas were property. 

Dean didn’t want an Alpha that would fuck him relentlessly and leave- he needed someone who would care about his well-being. 

Dean came to a stop outside of his house. A sharp catcall cut through the air, and he bowed his head, jamming the key into the lock of his door. 

“Looking good, Omega!” The voice called, and Dean didn’t need to turn to know that it was the Alpha from earlier. “Need an Alpha for that heat of yours?” 

Dean stiffly turned on his heel. The Alpha leaned on the mailbox, face twisted into a wolffish grin. “No,” He said, and stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

 _Castiel Novak_  was new in town. He was sprawled on the couch of his apartment, eyes glued to the TV.

He was bored. 

He didn’t have a job, he didn’t have a boyfriend, and he didn’t have anything to do. He shifted, switching off the TV and rolling so he was facing the back of the couch. He wanted to go out and meet someone. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be able to bring someone home. He fell asleep planning to visit the nearby bar the next day. 

 

* * *

 

Dean sat in a coffee shop, his brother across from him, a warm cup of black coffee between his hands. 

“I’m sick and tired of seeing Omegas chained to Alphas like dogs on a leash,” Sam was ranting about Omega rights again; he and his girlfriend Jessica ran ORA, a grassroots orginization for the protection of mistreated Omegas. “Dragged around in veils and obviously close to giving birth. It just makes you wonder what they’re treated like behind closed doors.” Sam was practically steaming from the ears as he spoke, and Dean sighed, setting down his coffee. 

“Tone it down, will you, Sammy?” He asked, glancing over at the Alpha-Omega pair in the booth nearest to them. The Omega looked nervously at their Alpha and over to Sam. 

“Tone it down? Tone it down?” Sam looked at Dean incredulously. “This is your rights!”

“Yeah, and we’re in the middle of a coffee shop surrounded by angry Alphas, so tone it down,” Dean said, accentuating his words by slamming his finger against the wood of the table. 

Sam scoffed quietly, but still remained quiet with a muttered “Fine.” Dean finished his coffee, and the brothers went their separate directions. 

Dean entered the garage where he worked irritable. He just wanted to be at home with an Alpha in a nest, cuddling and sleeping. Ugh, he sounded like a little bitch when he put it like that. He pushed the thought from his mind.

Bobby emerged from underneath a car, looking up at Dean. “Morning,” He greeted somewhat gruffly. 

“Morning, Bobby. Hey, I was wondering-” Bobby cut him off, not one to waste words. 

“If you could get next week off?” Dean nodded, slightly embarrassed. “I could smell it on ya,” Bobby said, rolling himself back under the car. “Yeah, ‘course you can. I’m not into dragging people to work.” 

It was illegal for workplaces to force Omegas to come into work during their heat or Alphas during their rut. Neither would be in the right state of mind to control themselves, and the scent would mess with the customers- overall, it was bad for business.

“Get yourself an Alpha yet?” Bobby’s voice was muffled by the car. 

“No,” Dean muttered dejectedly. He walked further into the garage, crouching near the car with a wrench in hand for Bobby. 

“I understand,” Bobby said sympathetically, trading the tool he was using for the one Dean held. “There’s a reason I’m on suppressors.” 

Dean grunted in agreement. Alpha’s ruts were much different from heats; an Alpha’s instincts demanded they claim an Omega and mate them, which made it difficult for unmated Alphas to find an Omega to help them through rut. Bobby’s sentiment remained, however; the struggle was similar enough. 

Bobby was different than other Alphas- his neck still bore a faint mating mark, and Dean knew enough about his past to know that he had a beautiful female Omega at one point; but he had her no longer, and it wasn’t a story Dean has ever pressed him to share. Halved pairs had tragic stories, and it wasn't something Dean wanted to hear. 

“Hand me that, will you?” Bobby asked, and Dean sighed. He may be getting off soon, but for now, he still had work to do.

 

* * *

 

Dean sat on a barstool, nursing a drink. He scanned the area for Alphas subconsciously, but he had all but given up on finding someone to help him through his heat. At least he had his toys. 

Someone came swaggering up, stinking of alcohol and sweat. “Hey there, Omega,” He said, face twisted into a drunken grin. “D’ya need some help there?” 

Dean’s face twisted into a scowl. “No,” He growled, shifting towards him and gearing up to a punch. 

“Oh, really? ‘Cause I can smell it on you. How desperate you are to be-” the man was cut off with a sharp tug on the collar of his jacket. Dean followed the hand up the arm and looked into the piercing blue gaze of his tall, broad-shouldered savior.

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” The newcomer suggested, dragging the drunk Alpha to his feet. _Alpha?_ His instincts hoped, and Dean squashed them with a flare of irritation. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you make me, you whiny bi-” Dean’s knight in a giant trench coat placed a firm shove on the Alpha’s shoulder, not enough to be considered an attack but enough to send the smaller man stumbling back a few steps. 

“Leave,” He repeated, and the Alpha went scrambling. The man turned to Dean. “I’m Castiel,” he introduced, sitting in the chair the first man had since abandoned.

“Dean,” Desn responded, downing the last of his drink. “Thanks... for that,” He grumbled, fixing his gaze on the bar. 

Castiel looked at Dean incredulously. “Of course,” he said, and he said it like a fact. 

“Look, Cas- can I call you Cas?- I appreciate everything and all, but-” 

“It’s nothing,” Cas repeated. “I don’t have any preconceptions.” He side-eyed Dean as he signaled the bartender. 

“Okay,” Dean said, relaxing a little. “Alright.” Cas placed his order, and Dean watched him through the corner of his eye. Dean’s instincts were screaming at him, reaching out for the man who he had most definitely confirmed was an Alpha. _Alpha?_ They screamed. _Mate?_

Dean took a deep breath in and had to pinch the bridge of his nose, overwhelmed. Cas smelled of cedar and dirt, of iron and warm summer wind. He had such a strong Alpha scent Dean found himself subconsciously leaning towards him as he signaled for a new drink. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had kept his promise to himself, and now he sat on a barstool next to an Omega rapidly approaching heat. This 'Dean' smelled of honey and nectar, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Dean’s neck and scent him, marking the Omega. He shook himself out and sipped his drink. 

His eyes kept drifting over to Dean. He wanted to put his lips in the hollow of his neck, move his mouth, maybe nip a little- no. Cas blinked harder. He was not going to hit on this Omega, or he’d be no better than the guy he’d just scared off. He decided to keep it casual. “So,” He said, rolling his drink between his hands, “Do you have an Alph- mate?” Cas corrected last minute- maybe he had a Beta or fellow Omega waiting for him at home.

 

Dean’s lip twitched into an almost-smile. “No,” He said, as slowly as Cas had spoken.  “I’m all free.”

Cas's eyebrows twitched up against his will. Dean's scent was overwhelming. Honestly, he probably shouldn't be out at all- his heat loomed above him like a storm. 

"I know," Dean said, and maybe it was Cas's imagination, but it seemed like he was shifting closer to Cas. "I need an Alpha soon. My heat starts tomorrow, after all..." Okay, it definitely wasn't his imagination. Dean's elbow brushed his as Dean looked over, taking his lip between his teeth. 

"Do..." Cas coughed, shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut.  _If I'm misreading this, I hope he decks me in the face._ "I happen to be free next week," he said, draining his drink. 

Dean stilled, a look of genuine surprise on his face. "All week?" He asked, a tiny bit of hope bleeding through his facade. 

"All week," Cas confirmed. He turned more towards Dean. "Why, do you want-"

"Of-fucking-course I do," Dean interuppted, and Cas laughed, grinning at the Omega’s enthusiasm. 

“Well,” Cas said, grabbing a pen from his pocket. “Here is my number.” He scrawled the digits on the bar napkin and slid it over to Dean. “Let me know when you want me to come over.” 

Dean picked up the napkin and looked at Cas with something inscrutable in his eyes. “Yeah,” He said slowly. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I literally have all of this written already and have started on the sequel, so expect the next few chapters up very soon. They just have to go through the editing process. 
> 
> Also, I decided that I want this verse to be in present tense, so I might edit this chapter to be present tense soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turns to leave the room so the Omega can nest, but a hand catches at the corner of his trench coat. "Alpha?"
> 
> Cas turns around. "Yes, Omega?"
> 
> Dean blushes, chewing on his lip and tugging lightly at the trench coat in his hand. 
> 
> Cas smiles gently. "You want it?"
> 
>  
> 
> Dean's blush deepens, and he nods.

The start of Dean's heat creeps up on him; a slow, pounding headache when he wakes up the next morning is enough for him to call into work a day earlier than he had planned, and the cramps kick in as the night comes to a close, leaving him tossing and turning through the night. 

It officially starts with Dean curled in his half-made nest of Sam's "forgotten" sweater and a heap of blankets on the mattress he'd dragged to the floor, staring at his phone. 

The clothes he's wearing are the same ones from the night he'd met Castiel, and he whimpers at the thought of the Alpha, curling into a tighter ball as he scents the collar. 

He should've called him earlier, Dean knows, should've made sure he came over yesterday so Dean could build a proper nest before he got this far deep, but it's too late now. 

The thought spurs him to pick up the phone, quickly calling the contact simply labeled 'Alpha'. 

The phone is answered on the second ring, and the voice is rumbling and distracted. "Castiel Novak speaking." Dean whimpers, closing his eyes. 

"Alpha," he says shakily, and he can practically hear Cas snap to attention.

"Omega?"

Slick gushes from Dean, and he whimpers again. "Alpha, I need you."

Castiel's voice is a low command, leaving no room for argument. "Omega, where are you?" 

Dean quickly tells him the address, and he can hear a pen scratching on paper. 

"I'm on my way, omega, hold on for me," Cas says, and Dean lets out a whine.

"I'm waiting for you, Alpha," he says breathlessly. 

Cas growls, and the sound is tantalizing even over the phone. Dean moans a little despite himself. "Be good, Omega, can you be good?" Cas asks, and Dean nods rapidly, forgetting he can't be seen. 

"Yes, Alpha, I'll be good," he promises. 

"Good," Cas says, and hangs up. 

Time passes; Dean isn't sure how long. It slips by, indifferent to his pain. 

He drifts somewhere between awake and asleep, too anxious to sleep without an Alpha and too exhausted to do anything but lay in the nest. 

He wishes Cas was here to see how good he was being. 

He smells Cas before he sees him, the earthy scent tinged with a rushed feeling. 

He hears him next, scrambling for the spare key Dean had told him how to find and fumbling at the doorknob. When he finally steps inside, he inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of needy Omega. 

The exhale is a word. "Omega?" 

"Alpha," Dean gasps. 

Rushed footsteps. The sharp smell of arousal. 

Then the door to Dean's bedroom is flung open, and his Alpha is there. 

* * *

Cas's gaze is dark with arousal. He holds a duffel bag in one hand, but it goes forgotten at the sight of Dean, curled in clothes that smell of Cas, the jeans dark with slick. 

Dean sits up, eyes zeroing in on the bag. "Nest?" he asks hopefully, and something akin to affection stings at Cas's heart. 

"Of course, Omega," Cas says softly, dropping the bag. 

He turns to leave the room so the Omega can nest, but a hand catches at the corner of his trench coat. "Alpha?"

Cas turns around. "Yes, Omega?"

Dean blushes, chewing on his lip and tugging lightly at the trench coat in his hand. 

Cas smiles gently. "You want it?" 

Dean's blush deepens, and he nods. 

Cas can't help but grin wider, and he slips out of the coat, handing it over without another word. 

"Thanks," Dean whispers. 

"Of course," Cas says, and leaves him to nest in peace.

While Dean works, purring contentedly, Cas goes through the kitchen. It's well-stocked with pre-made meals, pies, and leftovers; clearly, someone cares about this Omega. 

Smiling, Cas tucks a few plastic water bottles into the fridge and proceeds to scent the living room- the whole place is covered  with the scent of a pregnant Omega- not Dean- and a beta. He doesn't like it, and his instincts won't leave it alone. 

It feels different, somehow, than the other Omegas he's spent heats with- there's an inexplicable pull at Cas's instincts that he struggles to control with Dean. Not being in Dean's presence makes him anxious, exceedingly so. He can't force himself to sit down, so he paces the room, waiting. 

It takes thirty minutes for Dean to invite him back in. 

When Cas enters, the first thing he processes is Dean. The Omega had taken the liberty of taking off the clothes he had been wearing and exchanging them for nothing but Cas's trench coat. 

Cas closes the door behind him, and Dean's head snaps up. He gives the Alpha an almost euphoric smile. "Do you like it, Alpha?" he asks, batting his eyes, 

Cas gives the nest a once-over, rumbling appreciatively. "I love it, Omega," he says, and he means it. 

Much to his delight, Dean begins to purr again, eyes sliding half-shut. Dean has to be the most expressive Omega he's ever met, and it pleases Cas to his core. 

"Can I come in?" Cas asks softly. 

"Please," Dean says, and it's all Cas needs to hear. 

* * *

The first thing Dean registers is the calming smell of Alpha and a warm heat encasing him. 

He slowly opens his eyes, and the pain hits him like a truck. 

He involuntarily clutches Cas closer, burying his nose further into the Alpha's scent glands. "Alpha," he whispers. 

Cas is awake in a second. "Omega?" 

Dean pushes himself closer, until he's sure Cas can feel the slick coating his thighs. “Please fuck me,” he whispers. 

Cas growls, a deep and primal noise, and flips Dean onto his back, planting his knees on either side of the Omega’s hips. 

The trench coat Dean had stolen fans out beneath him, and Cas takes the cuff between his thumb and finger. “Look so pretty in my coat,” he croons, low and seductive, and Dean shivers, whimpering. The Alpha trails his hand up Dean’s side, letting it rest possessively on the side of his neck. His thumb brushes Dean’s jaw as he continues, “You look owned.” 

The word echoes around Dean’s skull, and he moans, drawing a soft growl from Cas. 

He moves his hands down and pushes Dean’s legs up until they hit his chest and hums appreciatively, pushing a single finger inside Dean. 

Dean gasps, throwing his head back and arching his back, pushing Cas’s thumb deeper.

Cas tuts softly, even as he begins slowly thrusting his finger into the Omega, gaze fixed on Dean’s hole. “Gonna take my time, Omega,” he says. “Gonna take you apart and own you.”

Dean whimpers, hips bucking slightly. “Don’t need prep, Alpha, just need you.”

Cas’s gaze shifts back up to Dean’s, and he gets up on his knees, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his cock, hard and leaking. He uses one hand to push Dean firmly against the mattress and the other to take himself in hand, coating his cock with Dean’s slick. 

Dean lets out another moan, wriggling a little and gasping when the weight on his shoulder pins him to the mattress. 

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you,” Cas murmurs, and slowly begins to press into Dean, groaning quietly.

Dean is less discreet about his pleasure, bucking his hips and moaning high and long as the Alpha bottoms out.

Cas pauses for a moment, his hands firmly on the Omega’s hips. His gaze tears from Dean’s hole and he looks at Dean, blue eyes dark and heady. Dean has to repress a moan at the sight; Cas’s gaze feels like it’s peering into his soul. 

Cas snaps his hips forward, and Dean sees white. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Dean moans, nails raking Cas’s back and arching so the Alpha’s smooth thrusts hit him deeper. Obscene noises fall from his lips, and he’s just aware enough to know that he sounds like a porn star, and he blushes at the thought. 

Cas chuckles lowly as Dean reddens. “Don’t be shy on me now, Omega,” he says, and his knot begins to catch on Dean’s rim.  

Dean moans, grinding down on Cas instinctively. “Please knot me, Alpha,” he pants, and Cas, to his credit, falters only momentarily before speeding up, bending to scrape his teeth up the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean comes untouched with a long curse, crying out for his Alpha and moaning as Cas pushes him more firmly against the mattress. 

Cas grunts and pushes his knot into Dean, and the feeling of being filled with come almost sets Dean over the edge again.  

The Omega purrs contentedly, allowing Cas to roll them onto their sides. He slides his arms around the Alpha’s chest and scents him thoroughly.  

* * *

It takes fourty-five minutes for Cas’s knot to go down, and by the time he pulls out, dripping slick and come onto the trench coat, Dean has hit a lull. 

“I’m on the pill,” Dean announces, no awkwardness about it.  

Tension Cas didn’t know existed bleeds from his shoulders, and he smiles, reaching a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. “Good,” he says, surprisingly tender. “I don’t care how pretty you are, it’s too soon to get you pregnant.”  

Dean blushes, but doesn’t respond. They stare at each other for a moment before Cas drops his hand, sitting up and clearing his throat. “Do you need to eat?” he asks, and Dean perks up.  

“How do you feel about pie?”

Dean bustles around the kitchen, gathering up what he needs, and Cas smiles at the sight. 

Dean pauses in his pie-slicing, casting a glance over his shoulder at Cas. “Do you want some, Alpha?”

The title sends a shock through Cas, causing his response to come half a second too late. “Yes, please.” he smiles up at Dean as the plate is set in front of him. “Thank you, Omega.” 

They manage to just eat for a little while, the silence comfortable and warm. Cas gets through half of his pie before the heat sets back in, Dean’s thick scent covering the taste of his pie. 

Cas pushes the plate back and curls his fingers towards himself in a beckoning motion. As expected, the Omega rushes over, dropping to his knees in front of Cas in an instant. Dean rests his cheek on Cas’s palm, and Cas feels a spark of affection for the emerald-eyed Omega. 

He drags his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip. “I have an idea, Omega,” he says. “Promise to tell me if you don’t like it?” 

Dean nods. “Promise,” he breathes, and Cas removes his hand. 

“Nest,” he says, and Dean is quick to listen. 

Not wanting to leave a mess, Cas cleans up, planning. 

As he walks into the room, mind buzzing, Cas is again struck with the sense of _different_ with Dean- he knows this never would’ve occurred to him with a different Omega. 

He’s drawn from his thoughts by a quite whimper, and he smirks as Dean rolls onto his chest, trench coat gone and ass presented to the Alpha. 

Cas shuffles into the best, shucking off his boxers as he moves. He pushes two fingers into the Omega with no resistance, humming appreciatively as Dean whines, clenching around them. 

Cas slowly thrusts the fingers into Dean, scissoring gently and relishing in the soft moans falling from his Omega’s lips. The thought catches him off-guard, and he pauses- _his_ Omega? 

 _My Omega._  

Cas pushes a third finger into the Omega, and Dean cries out. 

“Gonna show you what a good Omega you are,” Cas growls, and Dean whimpers, grinding back on Cas. “Such a good Omega.”

Dean moans, throwing his head back. “Only for you, Alpha,” he says quickly, unexpectedly, and the words have Cas’s inner Alpha rumbling with pride. 

“My good Omega,” he amends, and Dean comes with a cry, mumbling incoherent promises. 

“Alpha,” he whines, and Cas hums. 

“On your back, Omega,” he says, removing his fingers from Dean. 

Dean immediately complies, and Cas spreads the Omega’s legs obscenely wise. “Such a beautiful Omega,” he praises, taking his hand and covering his cock with Dean’s slick. In one movement, he guides Dean’s legs around his waist and slams into the Omega. 

Dean practically howls, squeezing his legs around Cas’s waist with unbelievable force. “Alpha,” he cries, “Alpha, please, I’ll be so good.”

“You are good,” Cas reminds him, his knot already beginning to swell. “So good-” he cuts himself off by latching onto Dean’s neck, sucking and licking over the Omega’s scent glands as he slams into Dean, slow and steady. 

“Alpha, Alpha, please knot me,” Dean begs, and Cas growls, pushing his knot deep into the Omega as his orgasm crashes over him like a wave. 

Dean begins to purr, curving himself closer to Cas almost sleepily. “Alpha,” he sighs happily. 

“Such a good Omega,” Cas praises. “My good Omega.”

* * *

Cas wakes up to a muffled ringing sound. He snatches the offending phone and brings it to his ear with a sharp sigh. “Hello?”

“Hey, D-” the voice on the other ends abruptly cuts off. “You’re not Dean.” 

Cas peers at the contact. _Sammy,_ it reads, complete with a grainy graduation photo. “I am not,” he agrees. 

“Where’s Dean?” ‘Sammy’ asks, sounding suspicious. 

As if he can sense the conversation, Dean curls closer against Cas’s side, nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck. “Sleeping,” Cas says fondly. 

“You’re the Alpha, then?” the suspicion doesn’t fade, and Cas mentally kicks himself. 

“My name’s Castiel,” he says belatedly, twirling his fingers into Dean’s hair.

“Sam Winchester,” Samt responds. “Dean’s brother.” 

“Oh.” Cas blinks. _Like the rifle,_ his half-asleep brain offers, and he shakes his head. “Do you have a message? Because once he’s awake, I can-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Sam says quickly. “ I was just checking on him. He can be... stubborn.” 

Cas snorts, and he can practically had Sam bristle. “What?” he demands. 

“Nothing, it’s just..” Cas trails off, smiling softly. “I can see that.” 

Sam is quiet for a long moment. “If you hurt him,” he says, low and dangerous, “I’ll find you.” 

Cas nods, even though Sam can’t see him. “I won’t,” he promises. 

“Good.” And Sam hangs up without another word. 

* * *

Dean stirs awake, automatically clinging tighter to his Alpha. 

He nibbles on Cas’s neck, leaving pretty red and purple marks in his wake and purring contentedly at the display of ownership. 

Dean feels like he’s floating in a cloud of ecstasy as he bounces on his Alpha’s cock, and he pauses to nip at his Alpha’s mating glands. “My Alpha,” he declares, and Cas comes hard, tying them together with his knot. 

“My Omega,” he responds, gripping Dean’s hips. 

They spend the rest of the day lazily making out in the nest, their bodies painted in he rose colors of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! The others should come much faster!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ABO, my first Destiel, and my first smut piece wrapped into one. Please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> So far there’s ~~two~~ three planned sequels to this.


End file.
